


I Know You Want Me

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Voltron Bingo Works [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (specifically ass but it wasn't a tag option), Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Keitor, Kinktober2018, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: "I’ve seen how you stare, Lotor. You want me.”It wasn’t a question, but a stated fact. Keith had found him in his latest escape into the depths of the ship and pushed him against the hard metal wall with the touch of one finger to his shoulder. The man wore what Lotor thought of as his “Earth clothing” - a tightly-fitted grey t-shirt and black jeans that clung tightly to his perfect ass.Lotor didn’t know how to respond. His voice didn’t seem to want to work. Keith, it seemed, could tell what Lotor wanted.





	I Know You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



Prince Lotor didn’t know what it was about the on-again-off-again paladin, Keith. The tiniest of downturned lips, how he crossed his arms when he was impatient. He seemed so distant, so unwilling to partake in the camaraderie of the other paladins. 

Lotor began to track the other man’s movements around the Castle-ship, watching him battle the droids in the training room, in the pool, even simply walking around. He found himself fixating on Keith, and Lotor would never admit it if anyone should ask, but there was a cat-like grace to Keith’s body that drew Lotor’s eyes down his body to focus on his ass.

His breath would catch, thinking about gripping those tight muscles with both hands, tearing at Keith’s flight suit to dig into supple flesh. Lotor found himself leaving the room the moment those thoughts penetrated his consciousness because if he stayed he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide it.

 

_ “I’ve seen how you stare, Lotor. You want me.”  _

_ It wasn’t a question, but a stated fact. Keith had found him in his latest escape into the depths of the ship and pushed him against the hard metal wall with the touch of one finger to his shoulder. The man wore what Lotor thought of as his “Earth clothing” - a tightly-fitted grey t-shirt and black jeans that clung tightly to his perfect ass. _

_ Lotor didn’t know how to respond. His voice didn’t seem to want to work. Keith, it seemed, could tell what Lotor wanted. _

 

Which was how Lotor found himself in a disused hallway of the Castle-ship, his back pushed hard against the wall and Keith’s tongue in his mouth. 

Keith ran one hand through Lotor’s perfect hair, mussing it up, and gripped Lotor’s hand in his other, tugging on it to wrap around his waist. Lotor obliged immediately, digging his fingers into Keith’s hip, afraid to move it just a few centimeters lower to grab on to the part of Keith’s body that he most wanted to touch. Keith bit Lotor’s lower lip, tugging on it before pulling away.

“Tell me what you want, Lotor,” Keith murmured against Lotor’s lips, his breath hot against Lotor’s skin.

“I-I want to touch you,” Lotor stammered, completely unlike his usual composed self.

“Touch me...where?” Keith pulled back, his eyebrow quirked upward as if he already knew the response to his question.

“Your...your ass. I want to touch your ass,” Lotor forced out. His face was flushed a dark purple and he looked down and away from Keith.

Keith tightened his grip on Lotor’s hair, forcing him to look him in the face.

“Then  _ beg _ .”

It was a command, one that had Lotor salivating. He groaned.

“ _ Please _ ,” Lotor breathed out. “Please, can I touch you?” His hands flexed on Keith’s hips. He stopped himself from going any lower; he hadn’t been given the right to do so.

Without speaking, Keith pushed Lotor’s hands down his body, silently giving him permission to touch. Lotor gripped Keith’s ass with his fingers, dimpling his muscles through tight clothing. Lotor let out a moan of pleasure.

“You like that, Prince Lotor? Do you like my ass?” Keith whispered in Lotor’s ear.

“G-yes, I like it, fuck, I love it…” he replied, dropping his head to rest against Keith’s shoulder.

Keith bit his lip. His hand brushed against the clasp that held Lotor’s suit together at the waist. 

“Can I?” he asked.

“ _ Please _ ,” Lotor said. He was distracted, caressing every curve of Keith’s muscles.

Keith undid the clasp at Lotor’s waist, tugging at the fabric to free Lotor’s erection. He pulled back from Lotor and gasped.

Lotor’s cock pulsated with glowing blues and purples, the ridges on the sides flaring against Keith’s hand. The ridges released what felt like a natural lubricant that left Keith salivating at the thought.

“I can’t believe you were hiding this from me, Lotor,” Keith said in a hushed whisper. He stroked Lotor’s cock lazily, rubbing his thumb along the tip.  

“Well, I didn’t ex-exactly know that you would want me,” Lotor replied.

“If I’d known you were hiding  _ this _ I would have confronted you a hell of a lot sooner,” Keith said. He released Lotor’s erection, making the other man whine. Keith rolled his eyes and turned, his hands shaking as he unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down just far enough to free his ass and dick from the constricting fabric.

“I want you to fuck me against the wall,” Keith ordered. He stroked his erection, groaning at the sensation, and when he saw Lotor’s nod of assent, turned to brace himself against the wall, his ass jutting out.

Lotor had to bite back a moan. He knelt on the ground in one fluid motion, gripping Keith’s exposed skin with both hands. He kissed and nipped at the flesh, worshipping Keith’s ass with hands and mouth and tongue. Lotor inched ever closer to the other man’s entrance, teasing him until it was  _ Keith _ begging for more. He drew back, leaving a small love bite on the perfect curve of Keith’s right cheek. Keith whined and Lotor finally stopped his teasing. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue against Keith’s rim, making him twitch and groan. Lotor curled and flicked his tongue against that tight ring.

Lotor pulled back to admire his work and stood up gracefully. He stroked his cock to spread the lubricant his body released and lined himself up against Keith’s entrance. 

“Ready, Paladin?” Lotor asked, tightening one hand on Keith’s hip to steady himself.

“God, just fuck me already, Lotor,” Keith said through gritted teeth, pushing back against Lotor.

Lotor gave a small laugh and slowly pushed his way in, allowing Keith time to adjust to the intrusion. He gripped Keith’s ass with both hands, easing his way in and out until he was fully seated inside Keith. Lotor paused, breathing hard. 

“ _ Fuck _ you’re so tight,” Lotor said. Once he felt Keith’s body relax around him, Lotor pulled back out and set a pace that had the both of them groaning. He was so sure that they would be caught, but with his cock inside Keith, he didn’t really care. He set a steady rhythm, his fingers splayed against Keith’s ass as he stared, enraptured at the sight of his cock disappearing inside Keith.

Keith shifted to support his body with one arm, his other reaching down to stroke his neglected cock. The combination of Lotor’s erection inside him and the rapid flick of his wrist had Keith coming against the wall. Lotor followed shortly after, biting Keith’s clothed shoulder to stifle himself.

Lotor pulled out slowly and tucked himself back into his clothing. Keith turned to lean his back against the sullied wall, a lazy grin splayed across his face.

“Let’s do that again sometime,” he said cheekily.


End file.
